warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Yew and Raspberries
Main Characters Shadowclan Prologue He snorted. "If you have the smallest inkling that they'd reinc-" Usually, there would be a tail slapping the talking cat's muzzle, to shut him up. But this was not the case. This was the Dark Forest. Tigerstar hissed in annoyance and lashed out on his son, making blood spurt as his face tore. Hawkfrost gasped a bit but stood his ground. He knew not to show weakness in front of his father. And Tigerstar knew that he knew. The father almost smiled. "Silence, Hawkfrost," he cooed, slowly and gently. This highly opposed the scene in front of him, a grim-looking young dark tabby tom with white chest staring dutifully with a bloody face. It oozed. A small puddle formed on the floor, the size of about five raindrops. But the Dark Forest knew rain no more. They knew no sunshine, right, for the rainclouds to block. They knew no mercy. "I'm still terribly irked by your little friend, finding out about our plan. But no matter," Tigerstar pretended to sigh. Hawkfrost twitched his ear, almost unconsciously. Ivypool found out about their attack? No wonder they lost. He sheathed and unsheathed long, curved claws. She wasn't so mousebrained after all. "Yes, but what does that have to do with the reincarn-" Once again, Tigerstar repeated his disciplining act. "You never learn," spat the giant tabby. "But, to answer your question... as you seem so curious..." "Why wouldn't I be curious-I would like to know what would become of my life!" Hawkfrost leaped up and defended himself. To his immediate relief, Tigerstar saw this as an act of courage. An act he ignored. "The clans will pay," Tigerstar mewed bluntly. "We may have lost, but perhaps it's not the end to this battle, after all. And yes, this is where the reincarnation comes in." He deftly rose to his paws- large and dangerous-, padding into the shadows. He gestured for Hawkfrost to follow. "I'm afraid that our reincarnator isn't as skilled in this profession as we'd hope. But, as you so smartly pointed out, Starclan won't lend us theirs. So we've got to live with this one." Interested, Hawkfrost matched Tigerstar's pace and looked at him. "I didn't know that we had a reincarnator." "Now you do," he snapped curtly. "Why've we never used him?" "As I've stated, he isn't the most reliable. But desperate times call for desperate measures..." As the shadows swallowed the two toms, an echo could be heard. "He'll do. He won't change your appearance that well, the mousebrain can't change foxdung into mousedung in its second life. But he'll do." "He'll do." Chapter One "What do you think you're doing outside of camp, Bramblekit? Where are you!" Bramblekit panicked. Oh no. Oh no. No, no no. Dawnpelt can't find out about this. Hyperventilating, Bramblekit hurriedly tried to cover dirt on the bent leaves, broken stalks, and trodded-on flowers. She glanced around. Dawnpelt's shadow could be seen, her head obviously swiveling in search of her kid. She stepped on the dirt over her herbs firmly and tried to cover the scent by head-butting a nearby pine sapling. A shower of pine needles cascaded on Bramblekit. And that was how she found her. At first, Dawnpelt's amber eyes widened. Then she sighed resolutely at her kit. Her kit, six moons old, and standing next to some plants apparently stuck inside the earth, a shallow scrape in the earth, and covered in pine needles. Acting like a one moon old kit. "I cannot believe you," she hissed, eyes flashing. "Stealing Littlecloud's herbs, sneaking out of camp, getting yourself so dirty.... the list can go on and on!" Bramblekit hung her head. Studying her paws, indeed, covered with a fine layer of dirt, she mewed, "But those herbs weren't important! They were the ones that he thew out because they were rendered useless. Besides, it's just yarrow and horsetail- the two most abundant herbs you can get." "Stop using those big words," snapped Dawnpelt. She was obviously worried sick. "It doesn't matter. You got out of camp and went into his den- unsupervised. Ruined his herbs?" Twitching, Bramblekit felt remorse. "Destroyed the stock that would, one day, save a cat's life?" She let her head go lower now. "What if you had eaten some deathberries?" Opening her jaws, Bramblekit was about to defend herself, to say something like 'I'm not that unknowledgeable that I won't know to stay away from yew." But her mother cut across her. "Drowned in a frozen lake?" That caught Bramblekit off guard. "W-what? Drowned in a frozen lake?" she repeated. Bramblekit stuttered a bit, but met her mother's flaming gaze evenly. She was nearly nose-to-nose. Immediately, Dawnpelt gasped and look her head back and shook it. "I'm... Just go back to the nursery with Rosemarykit and Flamet-Flamekit." Bramblekit considered arguing. Scrutinizing her mother's face, she saw something in there. Fear? Annoyance? Confusion? ...Loss? Dawnpelt's eyes cleared. "Go!" she ordered promptly. Then, more gently, she added, "It's sunset. I don't want to lose you to some Thunderclan scum." Shuttering, Bramblekit nodded. She understood completely. ''Those wry, foul Thunderclan cats better stay away from this clan! ''she thought, flexing her tiny claws. ''They won't get anywhere near my family. '' Obediently and nuzzling her mother for a split second, Bramblekit trotted away to the haven that she knew as her den.